The Forgotten Promise
by NorthernNightfall24
Summary: After being rejected a million times too many, Amy kidnaps Sonic to fulfill her dream of having him all to herself and Shadow vows to save him out of the mercy and pity of his heart. But what happens when Shadow nor Sonic can remember what was said? Will Shadow search around for answers? How long will it take until Sonic gets rescued? Will he be rescued at all? Slight Sonadow.


Hello everyone! Yes, it is I, NorthernNightfall24, with another Sonic The Hedgehog fanfic! I actually wrote chapter one and about half of chapter two for this a while ago, but I accidentally erased it, so I laid it off to the side for awhile. Then, I decided to go through my tablet's system memory, and I found my lost story in it (The idea for Accidental Attraction came out of this too, for some odd reason)! And I fixed a few careless errors. Sorry that this is kinda short...Somebody say the disclaimer please!

Giovanni: NorthernNightfall24 doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this story; except for me and my friends of course. All personnel being used in this thing belong to Sega and SonicTeam.

Max: Has anyone seen my sword? (looks at you) Have you seen my sword? No? Okay, thanks anyway... (walks away to go continue looking for his sword, the Sword of Maximum)

Important News: I'm experiencing writer's block with chapter 2 of Because I Care and chapter 3 of Accidental Attraction...I am very sorry, and I will try to update the as soon as possible!

Professor Applegate: Pfft, no you won't. You never finish anything.

Me: I wish you weren't so straight forward. And yes I do finish what I start! Sometimes...

Professor Applegate: Okay first of all: You made me this way, so my personality traits are your fault, and second of all: you spend most of your time sleeping, so I don't see any of your stories being updated for an ear-bending amount of time.

Me: (sinister tone of voice) I'll let Missy take care of you...

Missy: (runs into the room) Who called for moi? (walks over to Professor Applegate in a seductive manner, running a finger down his chest) Was it you, Felix?

Professor Applegate: (blushing) Northern, I hate you.

Me: Aww, you don't mean that.

Professor Applegate: Yes I do.

Missy: Come on, Felix, we've got some "business" to take care of. If you know what I mean... (gently pulls the professor out of the room by his tie)

ooooooooooooooooooo

It was a beautiful Saturday night in Mobius. Crickets were chirping songs together, there was a light breeze in the air, the full moon was illuminating everything in its radius. Some stars were twinkling while others flickered (have you ever seen a star do that?). Not many people were out and about for some reason, which is what made this particular night so beautiful and peaceful. In fact, it was so beautiful and peaceful that Sonic decided to take a walk around the park in the Town Square, just to take the opportunity and clear his mind.

'I wish there were more nights like this,' Sonic thought, enjoying the cool breeze that disturbed his sapphire fur.

He continued to walk on the sidewalk that was shaded by trees for many yards, thinking about what he should do the next day. Things had become very boring since Dr. Eggman disappeared and everybody kinda went their separate ways, only to come together again every 2 months or so and go party at Club Rouge. Sonic insisted that every one should come back together, but Rouge wanted to see the seven wonders of the world, Knuckles decided to make his very own security system to protect the master emerald a bit better, Shadow hadn't changed much, Tails was using his intelligence to improve the lives of seniors citizens, Blaze and Silver were taking cooking classes, Cream and Cheese went to princess camp, and Amy would NEVER change.

Things were getting pretty boring around this place...

'Hmm,' the azure hedgehog thought some more. 'Maybe I should go and see what Shadz is doing tomorrow... '

Suddenly, Sonic felt as if he was being watched. He looked around and saw absolutely nothing but little patches of light peering in through the leaves, which were swaying lightly in the wind.

'Maybe I should go back home,' the azure hedgehog stopped for a second, but then continued walking. 'Nah, I'm just being paranoid.'

Sonic took in a breath of fresh air and slowly exhaled. Finding a way to bring everyone back together again was not the only thing on his mind. The other thing was his sexual orientation. For the past few months, he noticed that he was no longer attracted to girls. He had also recently accepted the fact that he might be gay.

'Why me though?' Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. 'And I'm gonna have to tell somebody sooner or later. What am I gonna do?'

The azure hedgehog was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a twig being stepped on. He quickly turned around and looked around once again.

"Hello?" Sonic called out. "Is anybody there?"

There was no answer.

Sonic began to freak out on the inside. His heartbeat quickened as did his breathing.

'Oh crap. Somebody's following me for sure.' He slowly turned back around and proceeded to walk with caution.

"I got you now!" a girly voice cried out from nowhere, stabbing the azure hedgehog in the arm with something sharp.

"Argh!" Sonic yelped in pain, falling to the ground with a "thump". His vision began to blur and he began to lose comprehension of what was happening around him. He heard foot steps and giggling. He struggled to lift his head to see who it was, and all he could see was the color pink.

"A-Amy?" Sonic managed to say.

"That's right, Sonic." Amy giggled some more. "Now we can be together...forever. And NOTHING will tear us apart. EVER."

"B-But–"

"Shhhh," Amy pressed one finger against Sonic's lips and smiled. "it's okay now because I'm here for you and I'll never leave you."

Sonic began to feel lightheaded and his body went numb. Amy continued.

"I have no idea what you're doing out here at this hour. C'mon, let's get you home so you can rest your sleepy head."

Sonic groaned as Amy picked him up and walked towards the direction of her house.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Not too far away, a certain black and red hedgehog who had been sleeping in a nearby tree woke up to the sudden noises and he didn't seem very happy about it.

"I wish people would be quiet more often," Shadow yawned as he peered down from the tree he was sitting in.

'Wait a minute,' he squinted his ruby red eyes, not believing what he was seeing. 'Is that Faker...and Amy?! What are they doing here so late at night? And why is he suddenly hanging out with her?'

Wanting to investigate more, Shadow jumped out of the tree in a swift matter and began to tiptoe behind the two.

The black hedgehog noticed that Amy was carrying Sonic in her arms and Sonic didn't look so good.

'What happened to Sonic?'

Just then, Amy looked around to make sure no one would catch her, and Shadow caught a glimpse of what she was holding in her mouth.

It was an injection needle.

'I should've known,' The black hedgehog rolled his eyes. 'He's been drugged. Again.'

Shadow sighed. He could let Amy take Sonic away and let her do whatever with him, but for some reason, he felt the need to help his rival because of all those countless times that Sonic had helped him, even though he said he didn't need it, but he just didn't want to admit that he did because he didn't want anyone to think that he was weak.

"Amy," Shadow walked up to the pink hedgehog.

"Huh?" Amy laid Sonic gently back down on the sidewalk, quickly turned around and took the injection needle out of her mouth.

"What are you doing out here with Faker?" Shadow stopped, glaring holes through her face.

"I'm taking what's mine home with me," She pouted.

"Well, you didn't have to do that to him." the black hedgehog crossed his arms, making light of Sonic's current condition.

"..."

"I'm going to call for help," Shadow pulled out his smartphone and began to dial 911.

"No!" Amy yelled. "I won't let you take my Sonic away from me!"

"Listen Amy, you can't kidnap him like this. He needs help, like, now."

"He's mine! I'm his caretaker now!"

"Pfft, what he needs is a professional. Now hush, so I can talk to the dispatcher."

The pink hedgehog was quite tired of Shadow trying to ruin her plan, so instead of just running off with Sonic in her arms, she decided to get rid of her obstacle. She took the injection needle that was in her hand and pierced it into Shadow's stomach.

"Oh shit!" Shadow roared in absolute pain as he felt the sedative pouring into his stomach muscles. "Amy, what the hell is wrong with you?!" he growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Amy replied, smiling. "but you made me. Maybe if you minded your own business, this wouldn't have happened."

Shadow body went numb and he fell down to the ground, dropping his phone in the process. Sonic's eyes fluttered open for a brief second, and then closed again.

"Sh-Shadow," the azure hedgehog whimpered, reaching for Shadow's hand with the strength he had left. "please...help m-me."

"I c-can't," Shadow slowly took Sonic's hand in his. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Amy sighed. "Now that that's over, we can finally go home, Sonic."

The pink hedgehog picked Sonic up again and the grip between the drugged hedgehogs slipped away.

"Faker...I p-promise...I will save you...but...until then..." Shadow blacked out.

"Shadow...don't..." Those were Sonic's last words before he passed lost consciousness as his rival did seconds before.

"This is 911, how may we assist you?" The dispatcher that the black hedgehog had meant to call on his phone said. "Hello? Are you there? Hello?"

The dispatcher paused and continued. "...Damn prank callers. This is the 23rd time this month. I REALLY need a new job."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Jayce: Poor Sonic and Shadow. Northern, they're gonna be okay, right?

Me: Of course they are! What kind of person would I be if they were to die in the first chapter?!

Jayce: A very bad one.

Ataru: R&R and tell us what you think!

Me: I'm going to be very blunt with you all: I really don't like Amy Rose.

Nori: (shuddering in utter disgust) Honestly, she's just like Ayaka. Speaking of Ayaka; keep her away from me as far as possible.

Ayaka: Did somebody call me? (sighs dreamily) Oh, and I made some cupcakes for Nori. Do any of you know where he is?

Nori: (in fear for his life, he vanishes into thin air)

Ataru: (takes a cupcake in a very quick and sneaky manner without Ayaka knowing and shoves it in his mouth)

Jayce: I want a cupcake!

Professor Applegate: Trust me, you don't want to eat one of those.

Jayce: ...Why not?

Professor Applegate: Well, Nori says that she puts a heavy sedative inside of them that makes you really tired and after you wake up, you start to hallucinate. It's her way of trying to capture her c

Jayce: What's wrong with her?

Nori: (appearing out of nowhere) I don't know, but why me? I keep telling her every freakin' time; "Ayaka, I have a boyfriend", but she keeps trying and she seems to get crazier with every attempt.

Professor Applegate: ...She'll give up eventually.

Nori: I hope so, because I'm totally tired of this crap.

Giovanni: So, did you find your sword yet, Max?

Max: (sighs sadly) No...

Hunter: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it soon.

Nori: Oh, and by the way, has anyone seen my staff? I can't find it anywhere.

Ataru: (yawning) Uh...chapter 2 is coming really soon! Wow, I'm feeling...kinda...sleepy...(collapses to the floor and falls into a deep sleep)


End file.
